Emmett Weekend
by TeniisTheCrazyFan
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado que hace Emmett todos los días? pues aqui les dejo una ligera idea. Disfruten, rian, lloren y gozen, por que para Emmett cada día hay algo nuevo que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett pov**

Hoy era lunes, era el día de molestar a Bella, desde que era vampira era mucho más fácil hacerle bromas pesadas. Baje hacia la sala y alli se encontraba mi queridisima victima.

-Bella, cariño, buenos dias! ¿Dormistes bien o Edward se quedo sin baterias?-le dije con la mi sonrisa colgate.

Ella solo me miro mal y me saco el dedo del medio.

-Emmett dejala-Edward siempre defendiendola, mas le vale que no se meta.

-Te sigo escuchando Emmett-reprocho mi querido hermanito

-A si? Bueno, bueno-los deje solos

2 horas después

-Bella!-grite como loco

-Que quieres Emmett?-dijo Bella asqueada

-Tu quieres a Edward?-le pregunte

-Obvio animal-respondio mirandome mal

-De que manera?-tengo que sacarla de quicio primero

-A que te refieres?-Bella parecia confundida

-Osea…mmm…tu lo deseas?-Dios soy un genio

-Pues claro que si, es mi esposo-respondio de manera cortante

-Entonces…tu y el…ya sabes…ajam-Le dije asiendo gestos

-Que es 'ajam'?-pregunto la inepta

-Tu y el se ponen a jugar en la noche?-Estaba muy cerca

-Todas las noches-ahora me respondio con una sonrisa perversa

-Y se siente bien?-le pregunte con inocencia

-No sabes cuanto Emmett, no tienes idea-dijo llevandose un dedo a la boca.

En este instante me empezaron a pasar cosas horrendas por la mente, Bella, Edward, cama, asco. Pero me faltaba el tiro de gloria.

-Bella te puedo pedir algo?-Le pregunte algo curioso

-Dime Emmett-Esta vez me respondio poniente

-Que te parece la idea de un trio?-le dije mirandola seductoramente

Bella me miro y luego trago en seco.

-ALGUIEN SALVEME POR FAVOR!-grito Bella corriendo por la casa.

_**Bingo**_

Después de eso me fui corriendo a mi auto para que Edward no me matara y me dirigi al centro comercial, pase por un helado y alli se me ocurrio mi broma para el martes. Pero eso seria mañana, ahora voy a 'jugar' con mi Rosalie.


	2. Martes 'Helado'

**Realmente, lamento la demora, estuve muy ocupada y no tenía inspiración. Pero realmente espero que les guste el martes. No tardare en subir otros, estoy pensando hacer uno en donde todos se venguen de Emmett, le gustaría? Comenten Please.**

* * *

**Martes**

El helado, es tan delicioso, dulce y te hace sentir bien. Lo malo del helado, es que puede llegar a ser muy pegajoso y empalagoso, inclusive desagradable cuando eres un vampiro.

Hoy era mi día de molestar a Edward, a Eddy no le gusta el helado, no le gusta ninguna comida humana, pero lo que más odiaba eran las cosas dulces. Por eso es un viejo amargado.

No me iba a meter con su carro otra vez, desde el pequeño incidente con un cerillo, jamás me volví a subir en su querido Volvo. Así que pensé en hacer algo que el odiaba tanto, pero no tenia como hacerlo. Gracias a Dios, Edward y Bella, fueron a comprarle unos juguetes a Nessie para que se entretenga y deje de jugar con Jacob. Que inocentes, no saben que la pequeña esta planeando su propia boda.

Bueno, como les decía, Edward esta lejos y no oía mis pensamientos, así que me puse a pensar que broma le iba a hacer. En eso aparece la pequeña Nessie y se sienta a lado mío en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces tío Emmett?-pregunto con su dulce voz.

-Nada, pienso en como molestar a tu padre-le dije sonriente

-¿Qué piensas hacerle esta vez?-la curiosidad apodero su rostro.

-No se, pero quiero que tenga que ver con helado-su carita se ilumino

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte-dijo la pequeña

-¿Y que recibirás a cambio?-le pregunte con malicia.

-Dinero-me dijo emocionada

-¿Cuánto?-Esto no iba bien

-100 dólares-

-50-

-60-

-Hecho-tome su mano y cerramos el trato, luego empezó a contarme su plan. Esta niña podía ser tan malévola en el futuro.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, había ordenado 200 helados de Italia, eran los mas azucaradas del mundo. Tenia todos los sabores desde el helado de vainilla, hasta el de grasa de ballena.

Esto iba ser excelente.

Espere un par de horas y Edward y Bella ya habían llegado.

-¿Emmett por que el aire acondicionado esta alto?-pregunto Bella

-Oh Dios Mío-fue lo que dijo Edward a verme a mi y a Ness, sentados en la mesa con unas caras sonrientes, alrededor de 200 helados.

-¿EMMETT, QUE DEMONIOS HICISTES?-Pregunto histérico mi hermanito.

-Yo mejor me voy, esto no me gusta-dijo Bella saliendo con unos cuantos paquetes en sus manos.

-Deja que Nessie te explique sobre los helados-le dije con toda la calma del mundo.

-Papi, vamos a hacer una competencia de helados, tu contra el tío Emmett, el que se coma los 200 helados primero ganara el titulo del mejor Cullen del mundo-dijo la enana

-Renesmee, no creo que sea bueno hacerlo-dijo Edward algo nerviosos

-¿Por qué no, papi?-Nessie tenia los ojos aguados.

-No, cariño, no llores, veras yo…-Edward fue interrumpido por el sollozo de su hija

-Pensé que tu jugarías, quería que ganaras y jugaras por mi, pero tu…no quieres…y…y…-La pequeña rompió en llanto, Edward la abrazo y le beso la frente.

-No llores, papi lo hará por ti-dijo Edward resignado.

-Pues que comience la competencia-grito la pequeña entusiasmada

Edward se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, tomo su cuchara y me miro enojado.

-¿Sabes que vas a morir si sobrevivo a esto?-me dijo Eddy

-Si, pero moriré con gusto-le respondí con todo mi corazón.

-Muy bien competidores el primer helado, es de vainilla-dijo Ness poniéndolos en la mesa. No eran helados pequeños, eran de esos de 16 onzas.

Comenzamos a comer rápidamente y pronto seguimos con el de fresa

_155 helados y una hora después…_

Edward se estaba muriendo, literalmente, el asco que tenia, se le notaba en la cara, luego de terminar con el helado de Banana con miel, pasamos al de Chocolate con trocitos de pollo.

Edward se metió una cucharada, y se tiro al piso.

-El ganador, es Tío Emmett-Grito Nessie con entusiasmo

-¿Te gusto hermanito?-le pregunte a Edward. Este se levanto del piso enojado, iba a decir algo pero…

Esto es algo increíble, por primera vez en mi vida inmortal, vi a un vampiro vomitar, incontrolablemente.

Nessie y yo nos quedamos atónitos.

-¿Deberíamos correr?-pregunto la enana.

-Si, y mucho-Dicho esto yo y la enana corrimos y nos escondimos en Paris, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea para el miércoles, pero eso seria mañana, hoy rezaríamos por nuestras vidas.


End file.
